stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Tim the Doctor
Tim is an orthopedic doctor and tertiary male protagonist of the Alternative Universe, Downtown Mesa series. He often provides help in the scientific aspect of the missions, and also medical help. It is speculated that Tim may be the cult superhero El Cucaracho, but these rumors are likely false. Personality Ironically, despite being a trained doctor and used to dealing with injuries, Tim is undeniably a hypochondriac and is hemophobic. This goes against what most expect doctors to be: he is quite anxious about his health and others' health, and it can distract him constantly despite being one of the world's top-rated orthopedists. Being so afraid of blood, Tim will often take something minor (a cut, a minor burn, or even the very idea of danger) and believe it will go to the very extreme; today a minor wound, tomorrow death. This is emphasized when Tim is genderbent - instead of commenting on his physical features, he worries about how much worse ovarian cancer will be over testicular cancer (even though he has no traces of cancer in him). Yet one thing that is undeniable is that Tim is quite plucky and unbelievably strong. Everyone points out that Tim has very powerful muscles and the endurance of a mountain man (despite his thin appearance), and he uses this strength along with his medical training to be a priceless asset and friend amongst the VPT. He is very loyal and even witty at a good number of points. Being the trained doctor, Tim is also very sensitive and good at understanding others' emotions, which he uses to gain insight on specfiic things or situations. However, Tim does show a secretive side, and has been called out as being the cult superhero El Cucaracho on rare occasions. Tim always denies this, as do Vadina and Piratan, but the rumors continue to speculate. Appearance Tim is a tall man (at 5'8, stated to be taller than Vadina, making him the tallest in the group) with mid-length red hair, a generally lean appearance, and hazel eyes. He always wears his doctor's lab coat, which is shown to be slightly shorter than most lab coats, alongside shirts of varying colors - though they are most often black, blue, or green. This is worn with pants and Nike shoes. The appearance of Tim fools many, however - he is very well-built and strong beneath his lab coat. When he is genderbent due to the Book of Kiarby, he keeps the basic idea of his male design. His red hair is cut short, though it remains longer than his hair while he is male, the shirt is permanently pink, and his hazel eyes turn bright turquoise - his pants are also black with a pink linear pattern that reminds John of plaid. He is thinner, less built in his female appearance, and a bit shorter (at 5'6). People are fond of commenting how cute he looks in that appearance. Relationships Vadina : Vadina's attitude is more reserved than Tim's - while they are not polar opposites, the differences are noticeable. The two do share a very strong relationship, having been close friends for roughly eight-nine long years. They do share opposing views on things, noticeably on trite and mundane things such as the best course at Red Lobster, basketball teams, grunge bands, and poetry. She also shows impatience with his hypochondriac tendencies, though seems to show concern when he becomes worried about injuries and blood. Tim genuinely cares for Vadina, seeing her as his greatest friend. Tim is particularly good at picking up on Vadina's emotions, and will always try to cheer her up or reassure her or give a pep talk whenever the sorceress needs/wants it. Vadina's dry humor and slight aloofness is toned down when around Tim or Piratan, meaning she can be more herself around him. : It is also possible that he has a crush on her - some speculate just how big. He tends to treat her a bit differently than he does Piratan, with some additional warmness and understanding, and in general treats her better than his other girl friends. If this is so, it is also possible Vadina may reciprocate this feelings; for once, she got an intense nosebleed when Tim had his shirt off (despite the supremely unsexy act Tim was performing, furiously checking if he had leukemia). Piratan : While Tim is more relaxed around Vadina, Tim is more lively when around Piratan. He views her as something of a little sister and their personalities are similar in some ways. He trusts in her keeping secrets for others, so he does confide in her about various stuff, whether it be banal or important to him. He is sometimes amazed by her energy and desire for adventure, but he secretly understands the need to "venture the unventureable". Whenever she is wounded, Tim tries precise care with her and looks more worried than usual. David Ho : At first, Tim is slightly scared of David. He fears the man will kill him, since their personalities are so unalike - David being headstrong and stubborn whereas Tim is quiet and anxious. That said, as time passes, the two share a decent relationship with one another. Tim is grateful to David for the heroic deeds he can do and accomplish, and David is thankful to Tim for patching him up whenever some dumbass crosses him. Tim is the first one to admit to David about the nature of Nameless, the demon inside David's soul and mind. John Wong : Cool. B )